Misión para Tony Stark: Seducir al capitán
by Dancelikezombie
Summary: Tony destruyó el taller en el que él y Howard trabajaban, todo porque el viejo no le dejó ir a estudiar al MIT. ¿Consecuencia? Tony tendrá que irse a estudiar a ¡la academia militar de los Estados Unidos! Pero no todo es tan malo como el menor de los Stark cree, pues en la academia encontrará a alguien que le hará cambiar de opinión acerca de los soldados. /YAOI/STONY.


**Capítulo 1.**

Howard Stark, brillante inventor, ingeniero mecánico, exitoso empresario y dueño de la más grande industria de armamentos de los Estados Unidos. Aún con todas esas cualidades no era capaz de controlar a su pequeño hijo de tan sólo catorce años, un niño que a simple vista, causaba una ternura inmensa, por aquellos grandes ojos color avellana cubiertos por espesas y largas pestañas y esa radiante y blanca sonrisa que siempre sabía cómo utilizarla a su favor. El pequeño se llamaba Anthony, aquél nombre lo había elegido Maria, su esposa que había fallecido hace un año atrás en un trágico accidente aéreo. Howard pensaba que por ese hecho Tony había pasado de ser el chico dulce, recatado y muy maduro para su edad (pues había que destacar que Tony era todo un genio) a lo que era ahora; un revoltoso, mal hablado y travieso que se comportaba como si tuviese apenas cinco años. Ni siquiera Jarvis, su mayordomo de 27 años (y que casualmente tenía una actitud muy parecida a la de Tony), podía con él.

—_Maria, si tan sólo estuvieses aquí ahora…_— Nunca pensó que le iba a ser tan difícil lidiar con su hijo, al menos no hasta dentro de unos años.  
Sentando en una cómoda silla de cuero frente a su escritorio, sostenía una carta que Tony le había entregado hace cinco días atrás, quien remitía, no eran nada más ni nada menos que los directores del renombrado _Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts_, conocido comúnmente por sus siglas _MIT._ En la carta se explicaba que "debido al desempeño y manejo que Anthony E. Stark, ha demostrado a lo largo de sus cortos años, en las áreas de mecánica y electrónica, ha de ser un agrado, honor y utilidad recibir al dotado y capaz estudiante en sus instalaciones educativas, otorgándole así la posibilidad de un desarrollo más amplio en dichas áreas, además del prestigio de estar en tal institución."

Sentados ambos frente a frente, en la mesa de caoba del comedor, Tony le entregaba entusiasmado y con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, una carta. El mayor de los Stark podía jurar que desde hacia mucho su hijo no sonreía de aquella forma, por lo que interesado tomó el sobre y de su interior sacó un papel que venía perfectamente doblado.

— No. — Espetó de forma rotunda Howard tras haber leído de una forma rápida la carta. Sí, Tony era un genio, aquello no podía discutirlo, pues estaba en sus genes Stark ser tan brillante, mas, seguía siendo un niño. — Anthony, sólo tienes catorce años. — «_Quince, señor Stark_» Le había susurrado al oído Jarvis, antes de que Tony siquiera pudiese decir algo al respecto. Howard, sabiendo lo exagerado que podría llegar a ser su hijo con respecto a su edad, no puedo hacer más que rodar los ojos y corregir su error, claro, a su manera. —Catorce, quince… No hay gran diferencia, sigues siendo un niño malcriado y por eso mismo no pienso dejar que te vayas de aquí.

Tony enarcó una de sus cejas, al tiempo en que sus finos labios se fruncían en una mueca de disgusto total, simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿desde cuándo el _viejo_ quería tenerle en casa?

— ¿No? —Soltó una sarcástica risa al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y posaba sus pequeñas manos encima de la mesa. — ¿Tratas de ser un buen padre? Porque, Howard, hablando en serio a ti no te queda el papel de buen padre. Así que, tienes exactamente dos días para ir al MIT con una gran sonrisa, agradeciendo que le estén dando ésta oportunidad a tu_querido hijo_ o yo mismo me encargaré de hacer explotar el taller de ambos. Y si, escuchaste bien, dije de ambos. —Luego de decir aquello, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. ¿Qué? Le encantaban las salidas dramáticas.

Howard no había salido dos días del taller de hecho, había bloqueado cualquier tipo de acceso a él, mas, conociendo a Tony, era cuestión de minutos para encontrarle merodeando el lugar. Si bien, había estado a punto de llamar a los directores del MET (estaba más que claro que él no se movería de su casa, pues aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer), no lo hizo, ya que estaba seguro de dos cosas: La primera, _el pequeño revoltoso _debía aprender a comportarse y a tenerle respeto a él que era su padre (aunque muy en el fondo supiese que tampoco lo merecía). Y la segunda, su hijo no sería capaz de hacer volar el taller; estaban todas sus cosas allí.

Lo que Howard no sabía, era que Tony días atrás, cuando él había tenido que viajar de suma urgencia a Washington, había llevado todos sus prototipos, diseños y demás, a la casa que tenían en New York, ya que allí pasaría sus próximas vacaciones de verano.

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde cuando Tony salió de la casa junto a Jarvis, quien llevaba en sus manos un bolso lleno de ropa y otro con cuadernos, libros y materiales que no se había llevado a New York.

— ¿Está seguro de esto, joven Stark? —Preguntó el mayordomo, mientras guardaba los bolsos en el maletero del Aston Martin Vanquish color rojo con dorado, que el mismo Tony se había comprado, luego de haber sido remunerado por el gobierno, tras diseñar y materializar una nueva arma, él solo, cabe destacar.

— ¿Cuándo no he estado seguro de algo, Jarvis? —Dijo el infante con una sarcástica sonrisa en sus labios. Jarvis suspiró, no le gustaba ser la persona que ayudase al menor en sus maldades, pero era algo inevitable, pues el castaño siempre encontraba una forma de persuadirle. Sólo podía rezar para que el señor Stark saliera ileso de lo que próximamente haría Tony.

El niño por su parte, se subió al vehículo y mirando su reloj de pulsera Vacheron Constantin, esperó pacientemente a que dieran las cuatro y media de la tarde.

Howard había salido del taller, un tanto extrañado pues Jarvis no había bajado con sus seis tazas de café a media tarde. A pasos calmados se dirigió a la cocina… Algo andaba mal. Enseguida a su mente llegó la amenaza que le había hecho Tony.

_El reloj con péndulo, empotrado a la pared de la sala comenzó a sonar, dando las cuatro y media de la tarde._

De la nada, el suelo comenzó a temblar de forma estrepitosa, una sospecha surcó la mente de Howard, y es que conocía muy bien a Tony. Rodó los ojos. El movimiento bajo sus pies se hacía más brusco, remeciendo las paredes y todo a su alrededor.

Corrió rápidamente hacia su habitación, sacó una maleta que tenía bajo su cama y allí comenzó a guardar todo lo que encontraba a su paso y creía que era de valor. Una vez tuvo lista su maleta, tomó de la mesita de noche su celular y la_carta de la discordia _(como había decidido llamarle luego de que Tony le amenazara), guardando aquello en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sin más, corrió de nueva cuenta escaleras abajo hacia la puerta que, afortunadamente se encontraba abierta.

Apenas Howard salió del lugar, su tan adorada casa en Malibú, estalló en miles y miles de pedazos.

— ¡ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!

Y fue entonces cuando Tony rompió en una sonora carcajada.

Ahora, luego de tres día de aquél incidente, Howard seguía pensando el castigo que le daría a Tony por destruir la casa. El castaño menor ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le regañó, defendiéndose con el pretexto de que «_No es la primera vez que esa casa explota y tampoco será la última.» _¡Aah! Si tan sólo Maria siguiese viva, nada de esto estaría pasando.

El sonido del teléfono, le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y sin muchos ánimos atendió a la llamada.

— Habla Howard Stark.

—_Howard, soy Nick Fury, necesito pedirte un favor._


End file.
